Those words
by CastleGirlE
Summary: Kate has a bad dream and that makes her think about what she still hasn't told to Castle.


**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic. **

**I actually have never been this „writer type", so i don't know how good this is, but i had this idea and i decided to publish it.**

**I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review. :)**

„No, Castle, please ! NO!"

Kate woke up, cold sweat covering her face and neck. She was shaking as tears started to run down her cheeks. She knew it was just a dream and it would never happen but it felt so real.

Kate turned another side and tried to fall asleep but that dreadful scene from her dream just didn't let her. She was sobbing quietly and wiping tears. It seemed like she could cry a whole river.

After an hour of fighting with tears and sleep, she decided to get up and calm herself down somehow. Kate walked to the big window, her steps echoing in their huge bedroom.

Their. 'When had his become ours?' she thought absent-mindedly.

The silence of night and all those shadows... She remembered how she used to cuddle in their living room with her mom, listening her to sing a lullaby when she couldn't sleep. How she had been sitting in her lap, her mom dandling her. Oh god, how she missed her.

She had become lost in her thoughts and didn't notice somebody calling her name.

„Kate?" She still didn't answer.

„Kate?" he asked gently as stepping closer and placing his hand on her shoulder.

She woke from her thoughts.

How long had she been standing there, she wondered when she turned around.

„Kate, whoa.. have you been crying?" He asked with a concern in his voice.

„What's.."

„I love you," she whispered, smiling softly.

„I...," he started but she interrupted him.

„Don't say anything, let me finish," she said, taking both of his hands.

„I love you," she uttered, looking into his crystal-clear blue eyes.

„I love you more than anything in this world. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it. And i'm sorry i made you waiting for me. I can't even put the fact how much you mean to me into words.

A single tear escaped but she wiped it away quickly.

„Thank you for being there for me and waiting for me when i was obviously too stupid to see that world without you is like world without air. I love you Castle."

She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. When they pulled apart, his face was priceless.

„Kate..i..don't know...what to say." was all he could tell.

That was something. It was like a wedding vow. But why had she told him all of that now? In the middle of the night? Not that he didn't want to hear those three words. He did, really did. After 8 months being together and waiting to hear it... and then suddenly really hearing those 3 magical words was just... amazing. And surprising as well.

Was that because of their last case? A girl was robbed and killed. A young lady actually. Her parents were dead, no relatives. She only had his boyfriend, who didn't have a chance to tell her he loved her. The boy was so depressed, he was sent to a hospital because he hadn't eaten or slept for three days. Anyway, that had made them think about their lives and all those missed opportunities.

„Did i just made you speechless, Richard Castle?" she laughed weakly.

„I guess you did," he responded, wonder covering his face.

„Where did it all came from?" he asked, then realized it was an ignorant question. She was finally ready to open herself up for him. He couldn't ruin the moment.

„Sorry, i should've not asked that."

„No, it's okay," she said, taking few deep breathes.

„It's just.." she started then remembered that horrible dream.

„Yes," he asked, trying to convince her to continue.

He pulled her closer. She was standing almost against him, still holding hands.

„I had a dream. A very terrible actually. Maddox was still alive and he came to revenge me. So he stabbed you several times and then left you dying. When i finally found you it was too late. So i was left alone in this crazy world without you. Without my air, my reason to live. And without a possibility to tell you that i love you. This made me thinking that none of us knows how much time we have. And i'm scared as hell to lose you."

She sighed. Kate felt like she was empty now. She had said all that had been distressing her.

He wrapped his arms around her, rested his head on hers and dandled them. And this was all she needed. Just being there, in his embrace.

„Kate," he uttered.

„Hmm," she mumbled against his chest.

„You were worth waiting. You were worth every minute of it," he said, moving a bit so he could look into her deep brown eyes. She was smiling.

„You have no idea how happy i am. Sometimes i wake up in the mornings next to you and all i can think is how the hell have i earned the luck of being with you." He was smiling too now. And that smile expressed love against her. Love, that was never going to decrease. He placed his arms on her hips and slowly turned her around. He was now standing behind her, his hands wrapped around her stomach. She laid her hands on his big ones.

„See the bright moon?" he asked, but not waiting for the answer.

„You are my moon. You light up my world like nobody else does," he uttered with admiration in his voice.

„Your smile, your soul, your indescribable warm heart. Your strenght and your bravery. All of it. I admire that every single day."

She could feel from the tone of his voice that he was grinning from ear to ear. This man had super powers. Her man. The way he could make her feel better and make her smile even on the worst days was incredible.

„Oh, and your sexiness of course," Castle added.

She couldn't do anything but laugh. 'Yeah, definitely super powers,' she thought as she yawned.

„Okay sleepy girl, time to go to bed," he said, taking her hand.

„I'm not.."

„You need to rest Kate. I'm pretty sure Ryan and Esposito need you to boss them tomorrow," he said with a smirk in his voice.

„Fine. But you know, they should grow up. It's not like i'm their mom or something."

They were already cuddeled up in the bed when Castle uttered:" You are going to be a great mom one day."

„Yeah, i hope so," Kate replied

„I know so," Castle said and kissed her gently on cheek.

„I love you Castle."

„I love you too Kate. Always."


End file.
